


Where is Home

by RedHotLover (Parker4131970)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Family Issues, major character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parker4131970/pseuds/RedHotLover
Summary: Goku and Bulma are both dead. Where does that leave Chichi and Vegeta?





	Where is Home

     "Stupid rain," thought Chichi as she rode along quietly. She hated rain. It made the ground soggy and muddy and then everyone tracked mud into the house. Rain soaked her clothes and chilled Chichi's bones, making her hands ache. Gohan drove along quickly, Videl at his side. Goten sat in the back with Chichi, everyone was silent, lost in their own thoughts. It had been sunshine all day eight months ago when they'd driven this same route to Goku's funeral. The thought of it made Chichi's heart hurt. Instead she thought of Trunks and Bra, how were they going to get along without their mother?  
     "Be careful, Gohan." Chichi chided from the back seat as they turned a sharp curve.  
"Yes, Mom." Gohan answered automatically. Despite her best efforts Chichi's thoughts drifted back to Goku's funeral. The sun was bright, birds sang extra sweetly, and even through tears there had been a good word or story on everyone's lips for Goku. Inside Chichi's heart it had rained and rained hard. She couldn't understand how Goku could give up his life so easily when everyone else fought for theirs.  
Gohan parked the car behind the Briefs' big, town car. Photographers swarmed around the car to get pictures of Bulma's family. Gohan saw a flash of white cape just before the photographers began dropping their cameras.  
"I guess Piccolo came after all." Gohan commented dryly. The foreboding green alien hadn't been there for Goku's funeral, (or so Chichi thought).  
After the cameras quit working most of the photographers drifted away. Gohan and Videl along with Goten and Chichi took their place in line to go into the funeral home. The smell of flowers was nearly oppressive as the filed in. Bulma's sudden passing had caught everyone off guard. Those who couldn't come had sent flowers.  
"Looks like a florist shop in here." Goten marveled as they entered the chapel quietly. Dark wood pews stood in military-like formations. Flowers covered the area behind and around the casket. Vegeta, Trunks and Bra sat in the front pew to the left. Bra cried into her brother's shoulder. Trunks' face was red and puffy from crying earlier in the day. Gohan led the way to a pew on the right. Krillin and his family, Tien Tsaotsu, Roshi, the whole gang had taken seats in the right hand section of pews. They all wore long faces. Krillin had been the worst hit by Goku's death and today he wore that same expression.  
The memorial service began quietly with a picture slide show of Bulma set to "Unchained Melody". All of the group shots featured Goku. They were mostly from the World Championships. Most of the pictures showed a still young, vibrant Bulma with her children toward the end. Trunks and Bra laughed and cried in turn as they watched. Chichi was amazed at how unmoved Vegeta seemed. He didn't cry, didn't speak, nothing.

After the slide show ended Master Roshi stood up to speak. The old master spoke about how long he'd known Bulma and of all the adventures they'd shared. People from Capsule Corp and many of the charities spoke. Even Hercule Satan put in an appearance. As two of the most famous people around they'd often attended the same functions.  
Chichi listened to the speakers and their stories. The thing that baffled her was how distant and reserved Vegeta seemed. Even as her closest friends went to Bulma's grave site he showed no emotion on his face. Everyone began whispering about how uncaring the Sayian Prince appeared. What they didn't notice and Chichi did, was how controlled he was; how he walked as if wearing invisible armor.  
"I wonder what Vegeta's going to do now, Trunks already runs Capsule Corp and Bra goes to boarding school in the city?" Gohan's question verbalized what everyone thought.  
"He'll probably continue his sponging from Capsule Corp." Chichi observed. Just the thought of someone like Vegeta living while Goku was now permanently gone to the afterlife was grossly unfair to Chichi.  
***  
Life continued after Bulma's death. Capsule Corp continued with business as usual. Trunks met with Capsule Corp lawyers along with Bra and Vegeta, about the will. Capsule Corp would belong to Bra and Trunks jointly. The house and belongings were Vegeta's for his lifetime as well as a one hundred thousand dollar Zini per year stipend. Vegeta heard none of it. The lawyers' words rolled over him like waves on a beach. Trunks had never seen his father so quiet. There were neither questions nor snide remarks, just silence.  
Chapter 2: Chapter Two  
Bra sat solemnly between Trunks and Vegeta. Her blue hair shining with warm, fall sunshine. Warmth came through the floor to ceiling windows. Looking at his children tore Vegeta up inside. They both had Bulma's fair coloring and curious eyes.  
"Dad are you going back home? Do you want me to drive you?" Trunks lengthened his stride to catch up after the meeting. Bra caught up a moment later and stood beside her brother. Despite the age difference they looked like two, lost children.  
"I'll manage." The answer came through tightly clenched teeth as he struggled to hold it together. Bra looked up to her brother's scowling face and then at her father's back as he walked away. Her heart broke even further. Bulma was gone an Vegeta might as well have been. Gently, Bra slipped her hand into Trunks' and leaned her head against his shoulder.  
"Are we ever going to see him again?" A crystal clear teardrop slid down Trunks' cheek.  
"I don't know." His hurt and confusion came out in a heavy sigh. Trunks didn't see the pain tearing Vegeta apart inside. He hadn't see the flood of tears on his father's face when he'd found Bulma lying dead on the floor.

Vegeta had come in from early morning training and cut through her lab. Doctors said it was an embolism and that there was nothing anyone could have done for Bulma. They said she'd passed away without suffering. Vegeta had called Trunks and told him the news as soon as the EMTs pronounced her dead. If there was a hint of emotion in the last full Sayian's voice Trunks never heard it. Now he stood with his sister feeling totally alone in the world.  
****  
Vegeta flew back home alone. The house was empty and quiet. Pictures hung on the wall of the Briefs; Bulma growing up, Trunks and Bra. Scattered through the later photos Vegeta could be seen, mostly in the back of group shots. Everywhere he turned there were pictures of Bulma or things that belonged to her. It was too much for Vegeta. Finally the hurt and anger over took him. The Sayian Prince knocked every picture off the wall in every room of the house. Glass and wood splinters lay along all the walls. After the wave of destruction Vegeta grabbed a few changes of clothes, stuffed them in a pack and enough food for a few days, and then disappeared. He took only what he needed and left. It was nearly a week before anyone realized he was gone.  
****  
Chichi sighed as she washed one plate, cup, chopstick set and casserole dish. It seemed odd to wash so few dishes after years of cooking for three Sayians. Most of the time the widow ate from paper plates. Gohan lived with Videl in the city enjoying being a newly wed. Goten stayed with him more often than not. Without them around there was so little to do. Chichi lived off of what she gardened or could catch. Gohan had installed both solar panels and wind turbines to power the house. What vegetables and fish Chichi didn't need she sold at the market fro pocket money and to buy necessities. It was a very lonely way to live.  
As fall crops came in Chichi gathered them and did her canning for the winter. At her side was Kimchi, a three legged mongrel puppy Chichi had found on market day in the summer. Kimchi had been pushed out of his litter by his mother. Chichi's usually frugal heart melted when she saw him lying in Mr. Myiagi's pet shop window all alone. His face was totally white and the puppy's body a honey brown color with white spots. Mr. Myiagi was happy to give Chichi the little runt born with only three legs. Kimchi had grown into a healthy dog during the summer and fall. He kept Chichi company during the evening and made her laugh. He was feisty and loved to play tug-of-war with Chichi's slippers. When Kimchi wagged his tail his whole behind moved back and forth. The little fella helped keep Chichi sadness from swallowing her whole.  
"That's a good boy, Kimchi." Chichi set down a bowl of dog food and left over gravy, then she set down her own dinner of stir from on the table. Kimchi began eating happily, his tail wagging his butt. Chichi pushed her stir fry around on the plate. A warm furry weight pressed against the widow's leg. She looked down into the puppy's smiling brown eyes and happy, lolling tongue. The honey colored pup sat down on his one haunch and looked up at Chichi.  
"Goku used to use that same look on me when he wanted supper to hurry up." A white ear perked up at the thoughts of food. Chichi put a few strips of stir fried chicken on another plate and set it on the floor. Kimchi finished it off in one bite and begged for more. Chichi laughed and finished eating.  
****  
Chapter 3: Chapter 3  
Dark fell early during the winter. The house was quiet as Chichi sat by the fire wrapped in a fleece throw. Kimchi lay down on the stone hearth. Orange and blue yarn flew through Chichi's calloused hands as she crocheted. A sudden, sharp knock at the door startled the widow and her dozing dog. Both jumped; Chichi grabbed at her heart and Kimchi growled and barked. When Chichi opened the door she saw the last person she ever expected to see – Vegeta. Her mouth refused to work. The Sayian Prince stood stock still, looking at Chichi and the barking dog.  
"Come in," Chichi finally sputtered. Vegeta pulled off his boots and dropped his coat by the door.  
"Have you eaten yet? Chichi felt out of place in her own house.  
"No." Vegeta's voice sounded rough and unused.  
"Give me a minute and I'll warm something up." Chichi wondered if she had enough food in the house to do the job.  
Vegeta walked into the living room and stooped down by the fire to warm up. Chichi's mutt didn't know what to make of him. It barked and growled deep in it's throat. Annoyed, Vegeta looked the dog in the eye and spoke one word, "Quiet." The dog sat down on the hearth and began wagging his short like a wind shield wiper. Chichi's fire burned low and her wood box was nearly empty. Vegeta stoked up the fire. A winter wind had chilled him to the bone. He looked at the mantle where Kakarot's picture stood.  
"It's ready." Chichi called from the kitchen. Something smelled good. Three dishes set on the kitchen table along with a gallon pitcher of milk. Chichi stood by the ancient stove fixing a pot of water for tea. Her long, dark braid bounced as she worked. It was much longer than Vegeta remembered. Once Chichi fixed her tea she sat down at the table opposite Vegeta. She poured a second cup and slid it toward her guest silently. The Sayian Prince ate everything put before him and would have eaten more if he hadn't had to ask for it. Thee wasn't one leftover in Chichi's refrigerator when he finished.  
"I came to see if you had any pictures of Bulma, Bra wants them." The request took Chichi off guard as she began cleaning up. She let the dishes set for a minute and pulled out a stack of albums from the closet near the back door.  
"She will return the original pictures soon." Vegeta flipped through the floral print books slowly as Chichi washed and dried dishes. Kimchi lay on the back door mat and watched. It was noisy in the house compared to twenty odd months Chichi had been a widow again. Even when Goku had been dead before there had been Gohan and Goten in the house to take care of. By the time the dishes were put away a small pile of pictures lay on the kitchen table. Chichi dried her hands and sat down at the table. She held one of the photographs up to the light.  
"I remember this one, it was right after the tournament, just after Goku and I were engaged. We were on our way to forever." The last word came out cracked but there was a smile on Chichi's face. Vegeta snorted gruffly.  
"Nothing is forever." He shot back.  
"I didn't know that back then." Chichi thought to herself.  
"It's getting late." Both spoke in unison. Vegeta scooped the pictures up and headed for the front door. He was gone before Chichi knew what happened. She and Kimchi settled back down for the night. The lonely widow found it hard to sleep. Kimchi crawled into the bed and curled up against his person. Chichi didn't usually let him, it meant changing all the bed linen. She didn't figure she had anything better to do the next day. Eventually Chichi fell asleep and dreamed of Goku.  
****  
Vegeta settled down on his bed roll and pulled the pictures of Bulma out of his jacket pocket. Flickering light from the camp fire illuminated the frozen images. It seemed unreal for her to be gone, but then it had felt unreal for Bulma to have been by his side for so long. Nothing was forever, except that Bulma was gone. The Sayian Prince looked at young Bulma's cute, wide eyed face. She'd been so vibrant and sassy. It showed even in out of focus, group shots. Vegeta put the pictures back in his jacket, next to his heart and lay down for the night. As usual he fell right to sleep. Bulma, Trunks, Bra and his father filled his dreams as Vegeta slept beneath the cold stars.  
****  
Thwack, thwack, thwack, Solid hits of an ax biting into wood woke Chichi up. The sound was rhythmic so it hadn't woke her up at all for the first three hours it had been going on. It wouldn't have then either if the widow hadn't needed to pee. All her life the first thing Chichi had to do every morning was use the bathroom. She stumbled out of bed and turned toward the out house, pulling on her red, terry cloth robe as she went. Chichi didn't think too much of the wood chopping noises. Maybe Goten came in early and decided to chop some wood like Chichi had been nagging him to for a month. After using the out house it was time to cook breakfast. The cook hummed under her breath as she worked.  
"It's ready, come in and eat." Chichi called out from her kitchen window. Boots hitting the porch and the screeching screen door hinges alerted her to someone's presence. The happy cook turned with a dish in each hand. At the sight of Vegeta instead of Goten Chichi nearly dropped the dishes she held. An amused glint in Vegeta's eyes betrayed his emotionless expression.  
"Don't sneak up on a person!" Chichi fumed, her foot stomping in a flash of anger. Vegeta only sneered a little. Annoyed the widow set the dishes on the table and sat down. Once or twice as they ate Chichi looked at her guest in annoyance. He still seemed pleased with himself for startling her.  
"While you're here I need help putting the gutter back up, Goten was supposed to help me but getting him to do anything work related is like pulling teeth." Chichi only saw her youngest son on weekends, if then. Goten spent most of his time at Gohan's or at a friend's house. The only time he came home was to check on Chichi and he was gone again.  
Vegeta followed Chichi's lead on the gutter. She stood on the ladder as he brought the aluminum gutter up to her by flying. They worked without talking. Chichi held the gutter while Vegeta fitted back onto the brackets holding it up. After that Vegeta disappeared as suddenly as he'd appeared.  
***  
Chapter 4: Chapter 4  
Winter was mild and Chichi was glad. A mild winter meant her joints didn't ache so much and that she didn't have to clean up so much mud. She and Kimchi passed the days quietly together. Goten came and went, letting his mother know that Gohan was looking after him. The wood Vegeta cut lasted well, especially when Chichi split it down into easier to manage pieces. Two weeks after Vegeta borrowed the pictures and cut the firewood he showed up at Chichi's again. It was a cold but sunny day. Kimchi was sitting beside his person while she planted tulip bulbs. She knelt on an old mat in the front of the house. Chichi's dark hair fell loose in a ponytail down her back. The bulbs were carefully placed a few inches down and covered with soil by Chichi's bare hands. A happy bark startled the woman and derailed her train of thought. Vegeta's shadow fell across the flower bed. Chichi turned around to see the Sayian instead of his unique shadow. That same shadow masked all but his outline.  
"I told you not to sneak up on me, honestly, I nearly jumped out of my skin, not to mention how creepy it is." Chichi could only sense the amusement in Vegeta's eyes as she finally stopped talking and stood up. Her visitor held an envelope in one hand and a brace of wood hens in the other. The fowl had been field dressed. Chichi stood up and let Vegeta, as well as his peace offerings, inside. Kimchi hopped in, eager to have a piece of the wood hens. Sunlight filled the kitchen, making the pale blue walls warm and inviting. Chichi set to work on the wood hens. Vegeta washed his hands and dried them on a towel lying on the bar.  
"Goku would always pull a clean rag out of the cabinet, he'd have a dozen out before the day was over." Chichi laughed to herself as she finished talking. She shrugged.  
"I guess he didn't want to hear it but that was rude." Some things never change she figured.  
While Chichi cooked Vegeta refilled the wood box and drew the dual water tanks full. It felt good to be useful. The house had gotten a little worn around the edges without anyone to help Chichi out. At least when Gohan and Goten had been home she could nag them into helping. Chichi hummed to herself as she cooked. When Goku was home he'd always been so appreciative of her cooking. Heat from the oven warmed the whole room, easing pain in Chichi's arthritic hands. She hated winter because of the cold and the pain it caused. On cold days Chichi had baked cookies with Goten during the winter. His little fingers and face would be sticky with cookie dough he'd stolen from the bowl. The littlest Saiyan would lick the bowl as he listened to his mother tell stories about Goku. She missed both of them. Whistling stopped and Chichi focused on stirring her cornbread batter. Kimchi already whined at her feet for a bite.  
"Wait until it's finished, I'll get you a treat for now." Chichi threw the dog down a dogie treat from the cabinet. She only gave him one or rare occasions, not wanting to spoil him. By mid day the meal was ready. All that was left was a yellow cake baking in the oven. Chichi didn't know if Vegeta like cake; Goku never ate an abundance of sweets, but she felt like yellow cake with lemon frosting and sprinkles.  
"It's ready, come and get it." Her voice carried well as Chichi shouted out the kitchen window. By the time she'd put plates on the table Vegeta walked in and was washing his hands again. The pair sat down to eat to the sound of a kitchen timer ticking off the seconds until the cake came out. Chichi grabbed two pot holders and began pulling the dark, slightly warped pan out. As she took a better hold on the middle of the pan her pot holder twisted. Bare fingers hit extremely hot metal for a split second. Chichi pulled her hands away from the oven and popped her blistering fingers in her mouth.  
"Cold water." Vegeta ordered. Chichi let the tears fall as she put her red finger pads beneath cold well water in the sink. Vegeta took one pot holder, pulled the cake out and set it on the stove top to cool. Chichi fussed more to herself than anything, about how she shouldn't have baked a stupid cake. As she examined her swollen digits burn cream and the first aid kit appeared on the counter beside her. Turning Chichi saw Vegeta finishing his mashed potatoes and gravy at the kitchen table. She blinked in confusion. Burnt fingers regained her attention though. Chichi dressed her wounds quickly and returned to the table. She didn't want any cake after burning her fingers on it. Annoyed she sat down and continued sipping her tea. Vegeta stood up and pulled a knife from the knife block and cut the yellow cake, as well as serving himself a generous slice. Chichi shook her head and sipped as he ate cake. It seemed bazaar to be sitting across from Vegeta while he ate plain yellow cake, no frosting. Life was quirky that way.  
Vegeta laid down his fork and pushed himself away from the table and walked away, no thank you, nothing. Chichi watched him walk through the back door and disappear. She sat at the table and looked at the dishes piled up. There were fewer dishes than when she'd cooked for three Sayians. With a sigh she rolled up her sleeves and got started. Kimchi sat at her feet happily wagging his tail.  
****  
Vegeta came and went several times as the long but mild winter wore on. Each time he brought fresh game and usually fixed whatever needed attention around the house. Chichi kept a good supply of food in her pantry. Before Vegeta started feeding her cupboards had stayed empty. Gohan had gotten married and moved to the city before Goku's death. Goten began staying with them when Videl became pregnant. Chichi hoped her boys had learned to cook better than when they'd lived at home. Otherwise they were starving because Gohan and Goten were more trouble than help in the kitchen. She missed her boys dearly, despite griping about their messes, lack of manners, education and generally slothful ways. When Vegeta dropped by Chichi found herself talking about Goku. She had a story about him for every occasion. At first Chichi tried not to tell so many. Vegeta's expression never flickered with interest or annoyance. He came, he ate, worked then left. After a few times stopping herself from telling Goku stories Chichi decided not to stop. The two Sayians had been rivals for ages. Chichi figured he wouldn't want to hear her tales. Then again, Vegeta had never been shy about expressing himself. If he didn't want to hear her stories, he'd say so. Chichi told them as she wished; mostly to fill the silence Vegeta did not.  
Spring finally sprang with a grand entrance. Everything bloomed seemingly over night. Jonquils, irises, cherry trees, everything vied for one's attention. Chichi's front yard smelled like a perfume shop. Storm systems came nearly every week and dumped water on the colorful blossoms. Vegeta made one of his infrequent appearances on a overcast Monday morning. Rain splattered fitfully on the windows. It was nasty and damp; too damp for Chichi to weed her flowers like she'd planned. Kimchi lay by a low fire as his mistress sipped tea and stared out the window. Chichi's dark hair lay pulled over one shoulder of her red and blue dress. Cobalt blue buttons sparkled at the collar. She'd been cooped up for two days and longed for the warmth of sunshine. Just as Chichi sighed three things happened; Kimchi began barking, a knock at the back door and a loud snap sound. The next knock was much louder. She hurried to answer the door, the dog underfoot as usual. Vegeta stood on the door step with a feed sack in one hand.  
"A limb fell from that tree." The Sayian pointed to a huge beech limb that had smashed the cellar roof in and broken the wooden door.  
"Help me get my canned vegetables, I won't have any of my jars left." Chichi stuck her bare feet into her rubber gardening boots and ran out into the pouring rain. Vegeta dropped the feed sack and followed. He pulled the limb off the small building as Chichi carried jars of preserved vegetables and fruit the ten feet to the back porch. She scrambled to get everything into the screened in space. Vegeta grabbed the old wooden wheel barrow and began filling it with red, green, orange and black jars of preserves. Together he and Chichi carried the wheel barrow inside, out of the whipping winds and driving rain. Chichi's feet swam inside her boots. Tendrils of her long, dark hair were plastered against her face and neck. Soaking wet cloth clung to her trim body. Chichi's heart beat fast as she pulled her boots off. The rubber boots held fast to her feet like suction cups. She fussed noisily as she struggled to free herself of them. Vegeta walked over from taking his own boots off, grabbed her booted foot and wrenched the rubber thing off. The pull nearly jerked the woman off the bench where she sat. Vegeta pulled the other boot off just as abruptly.  
"No need to be so rough, you nearly pulled me off my seat." Chichi quarreled.  
"You're welcome." Vegeta answered sarcastically. Chichi got up and stomped into the kitchen. The sound of her filling the tea pot was almost as loud as the storm. Vegeta shook his head. She was like a cat; rub her fur correctly and she purred, rub it the wrong way and Chichi spit and hissed. He didn't know how Kakarot did it. On second thought he had been dead a lot. Kimchi came to the door and peered in curiously just before his mistress reappeared on the patio.  
"There's extra clothes in Gohan and Goten's closet if you'd like to change." Chichi sauntered back into the kitchen a moment before the tea pot whistled. Vegeta padded through the kitchen, into the living room and hung a right down the hallway. The space was dimly lit by a light from windows facing the front yard. A rock band poster on the door near the end of the hall told the Sayian where Goten and Gohan's room was. A lightning flash illuminated an open door at the very end of the narrow hall. A single pillow lay in the center of the perfectly made bed. Vegeta walked into the boys' room after the light faded. He could tell exactly what side belonged to what boy. Gohan's side of the room had a book shelf full of text books, complete with a globe. Goten's side featured a CD rack full of cds and dvds; a baseball and mitt along with a few Transformers figures. Vegeta remembered stepping on more than one of the sharp cornered Transformers figures. They hurt when stepped on in the middle of the night. He pulled open the small closet. A short chest of drawers stood just underneath a row of hanging clothes. Pulling out the drawers he found what he sought, a pair of Goten's basketball shorts and a Transformers t-shirt. They were clean and on top so they would do until his clothes dried. The Sayian Prince grimaced as he pulled the t-shirt bearing an image of a yellow and black robotic character. Soft foot falls passed the boys' closed door, then a door closed at the end of the hall. Vegeta stood still, listening as Chichi rummaged in her closet. His mind moved on it's own, wondering how she looked as the red and blue dress peeled off her soaked skin. Vegeta stopped himself in his mental tracks, then shook his head. It had been too long since the prince had touched a woman. Regardless of personality Chichi was an attractive woman, always had been. Vegeta left the thought behind to be picked up later. He scooped up his wet clothes and exited Gohan and Goten's room He laid his jeans, shirt and jacket over the backs of Chichi's kitchen chairs and took the fourth seat for himself. Tea and cups sat on the table ready for use. Each of the sturdy, white cups held steaming green tea. Leaves hid the bottom from sight. Vegeta took a small sip of the bitter yet sweet liquid. It felt good going down, warming him from the inside out. Chichi walked in wearing a blue and pink print flannel nightgown beneath her gray, fuzzy robe. Slippers on her feet scuffled across the faded linoleum. She picked up Vegeta's shirt and hung it on the door knob, freeing up a chair. He concentrated on his tea, trying not to notice Chichi's long, dark hair falling in wet strands all around her face. Her dark hair and eyes as well as fierce temper reminded him of the Sayian women he'd known growing up.  
"This storm is going to last all night, you may as well take Gohan and Goten's room, it's no good getting soaked twice." Chichi sipped her tea while glancing over the cup's rim, waiting for an answer. Vegeta thought it over for a moment. He hated getting wet and cold again. He also hated taking charity from Kakarot's widow. It occurred to him though that she'd fed him more in groceries than he'd worked out in exchange, therefore he'd already accepted Chichi's charity. Vegeta just nodded. The rest of the evening the odd pair sat silently in the living room. Chichi crocheted while Vegeta sat by the fire in Goku's chair.  
****  
Chapter 5: Chapter 5  
Vegeta woke up before dawn. The storm blew through just after midnight, leaving behind clear skies and cooler temperatures. He tip toed out of bed, grabbed his dry clothes and dressed. The Sayian left the house at the edge of day light. It felt strange to sneak out of Chichi's back door. What Vegeta was doing that he had to sneak was beyond him, but it felt like it.  
Kimchi woke Chichi up early, eager to be turned loose to pee. The big puppy whined at her as he stood on her chest.  
"Okay, okay, hold on a second." She rolled over as Kimchi jumped down, still whining. Feet on the floor Chichi headed outside. She had to go too. The widow wondered if she should knock on the door, she needed to know if she had to cook a Sayian size breakfast. She sighed, there were other priorities to take care of first.  
Chichi dressed quickly, pulling on a loose pair of pants and long sleeve blouse. When she knocked on the boys' door there was no answer. It was just a hollow sound reverberating from a hollow room. Puzzled Chichi walked on into the kitchen to fix herself and Kimchi breakfast. With Vegeta gone the house seemed quieter. Chichi tried to dismiss the feeling as she fried a couple eggs to go with her toast and tea. It had been comforting, talking to someone, even if he didn't respond. Having another presence in the house made the place feel more normal. Chichi sighed after she ate. It was time to do her chores.  
****  
Vegeta sat down at the bar. His reflection stared back, bordered by two dozen brands of liquor. Smoke filled the air along with heavy rock music and the sound of ricocheting pool balls. A bar tender that looked faintly like Napa, only about two sizes smaller, set a glass of Jack Daniels in front of the quiet but intimidating customer whose steely glance deterred the sensible and challenged the foolhardy. The bartender had poured them man one glass of Jack Daniels a couple days each week. More than half the time he poured out all but a sip or two of the fire water. Vegeta looked at the liquid in his glass. At first glance there was only one color to it. He saw the ambers and ruby red with the brown syrup color suspended in the glass. The Sayian Prince could see why humans sipped the stuff. It burnt from the lips down to the bottom of his stomach. Jack was an acquired taste. After the first taste it took on a more palatable flavor. Vegeta usually had a fight in the works after his second sip. The quickest way to start a fight was to draw a woman's attention away from her boyfriend. The sap usually got irrationally angry and challenged Vegeta. Until Bulma, he hadn't believed women found him attractive. One day she'd set down and explained it to him. Women were attracted to men with a muscular, athletic body, regardless of the face above it. They also liked men with plenty of self-esteem and daring; two things Vegeta had in spades. Tonight he caught the eye of a tall, full figured red head. Her tall, tattooed boyfriend got pissed about ten minutes ahead of schedule. Like so many undisciplined, under estimating humans he challenged Vegeta. The Sayian bet him fifty Zini that he could beat him up and take his girl within twenty minutes. The tattooed idiot swung like a girl and Vegeta leveled him in one short, to the point punch. He walked away fifty Zini richer. It wasn't the most honorable way of making money he'd ever done but it kept his belly full.  
Vegeta left the bar and the idiot behind. Each fight ended the same; some long haired, wanna be bad ass lying in the dirt with his angry girlfriend fretting over her poor baby. The real bad ass walked away none the worse for wear. There were no re-matches.  
****  
Chapter 6: Chapter 6  
Goten flew home on Friday after school. Easy as you please the half-Sayian swooped and dive bombed imaginary targets as he flew. He landed right at dinner time, as if drawn home by his sense of smell.  
"Hi, Mom, I'm home, is dinner done?" Goten's voice filled the house like a spring wind as he walked in. Chichi ran to the front door to see him. The mother of two nearly cried as she hugged her youngest son.  
"Goten, I've missed you, dinner's going to be a little while, I didn't know you were coming." Chichi fussed over her baby boy for a few minutes, asking about school, Gohan and Videl, the baby, how was he eating. She asked questions faster than he could answer.  
"Mom, I'm fine, really." Goten hugged his mother up gently for him, tightly for her. He sat at the kitchen table and talked to Chichi while she cooked. Kimchi sat right beside him, getting a head scratch. Mother and son both ate well. Chichi watched Goten devour everything she put on the table. After dinner they sat by the fire playing checkers. Goten played but he was distracted. He kept looking at Chichi like he had something on his mind. Goten's expressive face was as easily read as a large print book. After Chichi won for the third time he'd finally gotten up the courage to speak his mind.  
"Mom, there's a summer camp for disadvantaged kids and I'd like your permission to go, they want some of us at school to go and be counselors to the younger ones. Being a counselor would pay my way so you or Gohan wouldn't have to." The words spilled out like Niagara Falls. Chichi's heart sank a little bit. She'd hoped Goten would spend the summer with her.  
"Mom, I'd really like to go." Goten's big, dark eyes pleaded with her. He almost sounded like a very small boy again, back when he would have said, " Please, please, please, Mom, can I, please?" As badly as Chichi wanted to keep her son she knew she needed to let him have some freedom and independence.  
"Alright, give me the papers." Chichi sighed. Goten pulled a folded wad of papers out of his back pocket. They were molded to the shape of his scrawny backside.  
"Thanks, Mom, you're the best." Goten beamed.  
Sunday Chichi said good-bye to Goten just after dinner. The half-Sayian had eaten almost everything in the pantry. Chichi hugged Goten before he took off. A few yards away he turned, looked down at her and waved, a big grin on his face. The boy looked so much like Goku that Chichi's heart broke. The pain of not having Goku in her life came pouring out. The widow curled up in her bed and cried. Kimchi lay beside her with his head on his paws. His warm, furry body pressed against Chichi's back comforting her. The next few days she mopped around feeling sad.  
***  
After the heavy rain left the leaves began to mature and the mountains got their summer foliage. Chichi weeded her flowers with a vengeance. One cool afternoon she walked up from the river pushing a wheel barrow of lavender flocks. The gardener had been out all day on the hillsides gathering the small flowers for her flower bed. Vegeta sat by the back door on a lawn chair. His head was leaned against the high back as he sat with his arms akimbo and his feet stretched out before him. Chichi stood still for a moment. The Sayian Prince seemed to be resting, his eyes closed. Kimchi came straggling up from sniffing a gopher hole for ten minutes. A split second after seeing Vegeta the big puppy began barking happily. Chichi wondered at the dog's reaction. Kimchi had taken an immediate liking to him. Vegeta opened his dark eyes slowly to look at the dog and Chichi. She looked from Kimchi to her guest. It was odd how the dog liked Vegeta but didn't offer to touch him or be up in his face, which wouldn't have been good for Kimchi's health. For a moment it was a three way staring competition.  
"I wasn't expecting company." Chichi finally set the old wheel barrow down and pulled off her work gloves. Wisps of hair hung out of her long braid. There were smudges of dirt on her face from pushing stray hair out of her big, dark eyes. Chichi was a mess dressed in one of Gohan's sweatshirts and a pair of baggy sweat pants pushed down in rubber boots. She had an embarrassed expression on her heart shaped face.  
"Fish for dinner." Chichi wasn't sure it was a question but she nodded yes. Vegeta pushed himself up out of the lawn chair and walked toward the river. Chichi wheeled the barrow to her creek bank and laid out the flocks where they would go. It was a good thing that the small flowers were hearty because she simply laid then on the ground, no fuss not bother. Then she went inside to clean up and change.  
****  
The water in the deep river was still icy cold when Vegeta dove in head first. He'd already felled two logs for the fire pit to roast the fish on. The big fish he intended to catch hung out at the bottom. Just like bait Vegeta swam into view. Quick as a wink he had the huge fish by the tail and was successfully hauling it up to the bank. Once there he slammed the fish against a boulder and let it lay for a minute. He powered up to Super Sayian to both dry off and to fillet the three hundred and fifty pound cat fish. Thirty minutes later that catfish was seasoned and roasting over an open fire. Vegeta and Chichi ate an early dinner about three o'clock. They enjoyed Chichi's hush puppies, baked beans and mashed potatoes with the catfish. Chichi finished eating a long time before Vegeta. She sat quietly at the picnic table for a while looking at the sky before talking.  
"It used to be this quiet when Goku and I first were married, before Gohan was born. Sometimes he and I would spread a blanket out by the river and talk until dark. We'd watch the stars come out and give them funny names." Chichi laughed as tears welled up. It was so long ago and yesterday all at once. Vegeta laid down his hush puppy and looked into her blurry eyes.  
"Bulma used to rub my back and neck after I trained in the gravity chamber, before we lay down for bed." It was the most Chichi had heard him say in she couldn't remember how long. His dark eyes burned from within and an almost invisible smirk told Chichi that there was more to the story. She felt somewhat honored and a little humbled that Vegeta had chosen to share one of his and Bulma's private moments with her. Bulma had always said her husband had a softer side that no one but her ever saw. Chichi always thought she was seeing more than was really there. Quiet closed around the widow and widower again. This time neither felt so alone.  
After dinner Chichi set about doing dishes. Vegeta brought in more wood and drew water. Chichi was never quite sure what all he did until the next day when she'd go to do something that had already been done, like taking out the trash or cleaning the little chicken coop. After dinner Vegeta stayed longer than usual. He sat by the hearth staring into the flames. After night had fallen he finally stood up like he did when he left and started toward the front door.  
"Vegeta, stay." The words sounded like Chichi's but she hadn't intended to say them. Once out it was too late. The Sayian Prince stopped in mid stride, confused as could be. Chichi's face burned red hot. He turned around to look at the woman who'd totally surprised him.  
"Stay, Gohan's room is empty now that he's married and Goten is never here, I don't think he really wants to be either. It's no trouble, we're both … alone." Chichi's voice faded on the last word. She hated being alone. Vegeta turned around and walked on out. Chichi sighed. Her face felt hot to the touch as she tried to calm herself down.  
"Why did I say that?" She lamented. Kimchi's ears pricked when he heard the back door open. The big puppy trotted into the kitchen, then back again as if he'd towed Vegeta back in. The warrior prince dropped a dark blue canvas back pack rolling full and dropped it by the front door. With a low nod he strode down the hall toward the boys' room. It was the closest thing to a thank you Chichi ever expected to hear. She was surprised he stayed at all. Vegeta coming around at all was still hard to adjust to.  
****  
Chapter 7: Chapter 7  
The next evening, after dinner, Chichi curled up with a book and turned on the small radio she'd had for years. Until recently she hadn't played it much. There had been too much work to do. Most of the time she played classical music while she read or crocheted. Vegeta sat pondering who knows what. Kimchi dozed on the ratty rug Chichi had laid down for him. Chichi thought how nice her day had been. She'd enjoyed eating fish the way Goku used to fix it, over an open flame. Light from the fire threw shadows all over the living room. For some reason she found herself watching Vegeta, wondering what he was thinking. He had a very strong profile, with a high forehead, straight, patrician nose and a solid chin.  
"What!" his deep voice startled Chichi.  
"Nothing, none of your business." She answered gruffly, trying not to seem embarrassed. Annoyed with herself Chichi folded up her orange and blue project and went to bed.  
"Bank the fire before you lay down." were her last words for the day.  
****  
Vegeta came and went as he pleased from Chichi's house. He spent three or four nights a week there in the boys' bedroom. Chichi actually missed him when Vegeta was gone. The house felt emptier. As the days grew warmer the Sayian picked training routine up, spending more time in the mountains. Every evening before dinner he went through a certain routine of exercises and stretches. Chichi watched as she washed clothes one warm afternoon. They were similar to the stretching exercises Goku practiced. Curiosity driving her mad, Chichi asked him about them.  
"Vegeta," Even as she spoke the name felt foreign to her tongue, "What style marital arts do you do, I've never seen it before." Vegeta continued without answering. Chichi just shrugged, "Let him be insolent then." She thought.  
"It's the Kane form of marital arts." He finally responded.  
"Where did you learn this form?" Chichi dunked the shirt she'd just washed then dried her hands on her apron.  
"A planet called Qui-chang." The warrior sat down to begin the meditation portion. He sat cross legged with his elbows on his knees, his head touching his hands as if in prayer.  
"Could you teach me?" Chichi asked, rising to her feet and pulling off her apron. She wanted to know more about this form of martial arts. Vegeta stood back up, hands at his sides.  
"Do exactly as I say and do." He began from the top. The first few exercises Chichi felt awkward but slowly she loosened up and became comfortable. Every now and then Vegeta would stop her and correct some small movement, always without speaking. Chichi had to watch very closely to get the movements right. At the end they meditated for about twenty minutes. Vegeta stood up, casting a long shadow and signaling the end. Chichi felt rejuvenated, ready for anything.  
"How does sparing go in the Kane form?" She persisted. Vegeta looked harshly at the small framed woman. Her eyes danced with excitement.  
"Sparing would not be wise." He retorted atop his customary grunt.  
"I trained Goten, I've sparred with Gohan and Goku, not to mention I went farther than most in my last tournament." Chichi didn't like how he dismissed her as a fighter and was determined to show him.  
"No." Vegeta spoke with finality.  
"Why, afraid you'll lose?" Chichi taunted. It was a grade school tactic but she was sure it would succeed.  
"I warned you." Vegeta threw his t-shirt he'd picked up, a smirk on his angular face. Both people took standard fighting stances. Vegeta took the initiative, dealing the first blow. Chichi dodged easily. She dealt the next hit. She knew Vegeta was really holding back. The lady fighter was letting have it.  
As the sparring continued Vegeta had to rethink his opinion of Chichi's skills. He'd heard that she was trained by her father, the Ox King. For a human Chichi was an excellent fighter but she was human. Two into the sparring Chichi was beginning to slow down a little. Even so, her mind was clear and focused. Kimchi found a sunny spot and set down watch. Eventually Chichi found herself looking up at the sky. Vegeta had tripped her in the middle of a round house kick. Steamed, she lay there for a second. Vegeta stood over her, blotting out th afternoon sun. He offered his hand to help her up. Defeated, Chichi took it. Part of fighting was losing occasionally. She dusted herself off as best she could. Vegeta pulled on a t-shirt over his dark muscle shirt.  
"Nice form." He said with a smirk. Chichi quit brushing the mud off of her butt.  
"Thanks." Then it clicked, the other way it could be taken, "Hey!" She exclaimed. Playfully she slapped him on the shoulder with the back of her hand. Instantly Chichi remembered who she was playing with. Her laugh died on her lips. The Sayian Prince just continued to smirk, amusement still in his dark eyes. Chichi blushed heavily.  
"I'd better finish washing, I've about run out of everything, I shouldn't have been lallygagging this long." She pulled her apron back on over her every day dress. The next time she saw Vegeta was meal time.  
****  
Nothing stirred around the house as it slept. Warmer days meant warmer nights, but Vegeta chose to sleep in Gohan and Goten's room. Even before she lay down Chichi began feeling the soreness in her muscles from sparring. It was going to be rough the next day. Around midnight a voice woke her up. It took a few minutes for her to wake up enough to recognize Vegeta's distressed voice. Chichi was used to getting up and going to Gohan in the middle of the night. For years after the Cell fight he'd had horrible nightmares. Quietly she slipped on her cotton robe and hurried down the hall. At first Chichi tried to wake Vegeta up by saying his name from outside the door. Then she went inside saying his name loudly. Her eyes adjusted to the brighter room quickly. Vegeta lay tangled in the thin sheets, everything but his legs lay uncovered. Caught up in the nightmare he called out.  
"No, Stop, Wait!" Vegeta called out to his father then to Bulma. Starlight from the clear sky outside illuminated the room in silvery shades, showing the Sayian Prince's distress. His brow furrowed and jaw clenched Vegeta reached out with his right hand, the left clenched into a white knuckle fist. Chichi continued calling his name from across the room. He didn't hear even as she raised her voice. Finally she crossed the room, knelt down and laid her hand on his shoulder gently to shake him awake. Suddenly his hand latched onto her forearm, pulling her toward him. Chichi leaned closer, afraid. Once when Gohan was young Chichi had startled him during a particularly bad Cell nightmare. He had punched her in the face. The blow had blacked both of her eyes and made him feel horrible. Vegeta murmured something that sounded like Bulma's name as Chichi lay down beside him, her arm trapped in his hand. For a long time she laid awake listening to Vegeta breath slow and steady as he slept soundly. She fell asleep hoping he didn't have any more bad dreams while she lay so close.  
****  
Chapter 8: Chapter 8  
Vegeta woke up to the sun in his face. Birds chirped annoyingly outside. It took him a minute to recognize the weight on his chest. Chichi's head lay on it, her long hair tickling his face. Vegeta's hand ached from holding Chichi's arm so tightly all night. She slept so peacefully. The warrior slowly released her arm. Fingerprints wrapped around it in garish blue and black stripes. Having Chichi's warm body draped over the left side of his body made Vegeta miss his wife. Bulma had always snuggled up really close to him, especially after they'd made love. A soft, dark strand of Chichi's hair fell across her cheek from chin to cheek bone. Vegeta found himself conflicted, move it or leave it. He didn't want to disturb Chichi's sleep. Gentle as a whisper he moved the solitary strand, then ran his finger down her porcelain smooth skin. He didn't understand how Goku could have left her so easily. Was it selfless or selfish? Vegeta would have given nearly anything to join Bulma. A year of thinking about it hadn't gotten him any closer.  
Kimchi finally broke the spell. The big puppy came to the open door whining to be let outside. Chichi woke up slowly, blinking as she looked around. Realizing where she was the woman pushed herself away. Pain made her wince and her left arm fail her. Chichi crumpled onto Vegeta's chest. He raised his head, looking her in the eye. Red crept up from the low neck of her shirt to her hair line. A smirk spread over Vegeta's angular features. Those dark eyes of hers were wide open.  
"Oh, dear, I think I over did it yesterday." Chichi rambled, embarrassed to be pressed against Vegeta of all people. Eventually she rolled off and got up. Quick as a wink Vegeta was left alone in the narrow bed. The warrior laid there a moment replaying Chichi's surprised reaction.  
***  
Kimchi trotted back to the kitchen door and sat down, waiting to be fed. Chichi sat on the out house hole thinking. She felt awkward around Vegeta and didn't know why. It wasn't as if she'd never slept in the same bed as a half dressed man. Maybe the problem was that it was the same man; Goku. Chichi washed her face and hands in cold water and shook it off. It was time to start breakfast, hurt left arm and all.  
****  
Vegeta rolled out of bed and dressed quickly. He felt as tired as he had before going to bed. The nightmares that had plagued the Sayian always left him drained and introspective, more so than usual. By the time Vegeta had finished his morning routine Chichi had breakfast ready. Her messy braid swished down the back of her thin, cotton robe she wore over printed, summer pajamas. Turning, Chichi laid four scrambled eggs on a plate at the table where Vegeta sat. He noticed the four rings around her left wrist. The Sayian caught her by the elbow firmly and frowned severely at the black and blue imprints.  
"They look worse than they really are." Chichi pulled away. Vegeta continued to frown as he ate. She sat everything on the table, all the while keeping the bruises out of sight. After eating breakfast Chichi cleaned up and washed dishes. Vegeta disappeared. When evening came and he didn't return Chichi sighed and figured he'd be back soon enough. Kimchi kept looking out the door for him to come back.  
The next day, while cleaning, Chichi found Vegeta's canvas backpack. She sat down by the hearth and opened it. The dark canvas was faded and beginning to tatter in some places. Pictures of Bulma fell out first. Pants and shirts filled the rest. Holding up the pants Chichi noticed how worn they were. The knees were eaten out and ragged. She almost laughed out loud where she realized that Vegeta wore nearly the same size as Goten in pants. As Chichi laid the worn clothes out to be washed a piece of faded magazines paper hit the floor. It had been folded and unfolded several times, making it soft to the touch. Carefully, Chichi spread the green paper out on her lap, Bulma's wide eyed smile looked back at her. The lady inventor stood proudly beside a garbage truck. The caption beside it read, "Bulma Briefs Does It Again!" Smaller letters revealed that she had invented a garbage truck that used the refuse it collected for fuel. Time had taken a toll on the image. Years of carrying had thinned and torn at it. Chichi remembered seeing the magazine hanging in Bulma's home-office. She'd never like the cover photo. Apparently Vegeta had. Chichi refolded the picture and laid it on the coffee table. That night she mended Vegeta's pants and the canvas backpack. On top lay the folded magazine cover, still folded as if Chichi had never opened it.  
*****  
Summer warmed the mountains up. The weather went from mild and pleasant to dry and muggy. Kimchi chased squirrels and rabbits early every morning while they ate. Goten started camp just as the weather heated up. His first letter arrived a few days later. From his sloppy hand writing he'd done it quickly. Chichi was happy to see it regardless. She sat on the back porch reading it when quick boot falls began hitting the gravel walk. Chichi looked all around through the screened in porch's wide view. In the rapidly dimming light of sunset she couldn't see anyone. Kimchi barked and growled.  
"Who's there?" Chichi challenged.  
"I am." Vegeta's deep voice boomed out in the dark. The door to the porch opened slowly, revealing the Sayian, three rabbits in hand.  
"You had one going there for a minute." She walked behind him into the kitchen.  
"Where do you go when you leave here?" Her question came out of her mouth before she thought cleaning the rabbits over the trash can. Vegeta didn't even blink.  
"None of your business." He answered.  
"Just curious, Mr. Know-It-All, if you want to eat you can cook, I'm not hungry" Chichi sauntered away annoyed, her arms crossed over her chest. Vegeta cleaned and cooked the rabbits then went to bed. Lying on the bed where he usually slept were his clothes, washed and folded neatly. Beside them lay the canvas backpack. On top was Bulma's picture. He could see the knees of his pants where Chichi had patched them. It was one of the many differences between Bulma and Chichi. Something Bulma would have thrown out Chichi gave care and attention to and she did it without being asked to or expected to. Vegeta took a pair of shorts out of the pile, dressed and laid down for the night.  
****  
Chapter 9: Chapter 9  
Temperatures held fast at ninety-five degrees without raining. All the water seemed as if it evaporated before it hit the bucket. Chichi tried to conserve water. Vegeta flew two tank loads in from a spring high in the mountains.  
"I don't know what we're going to do if it doesn't rain soon; all my flowers are dying out." No air stirred as Chichi sat on the back porch drinking ice water after dinner.  
"There is a storm front coming from over the mountains tonight." Vegeta's voice rumbled like distant thunder. Vibrations ran through the muggy air. Both sat quietly for a while, watching the sun set. Vegeta drifted into the boys' room half and hour later.  
*****  
Just before midnight the storm front rolled over the mountains in the distance. Vegeta could smell it coming as he lay on the low bed sleepless. Since his nightmare sleep had been hard to get. Hot nights reminded Vegeta of Bulma and the steamy nights they'd spent together before Trunks came along. Quietly he slipped out of bed to watch the storm roll in. Standing outside Gohan and Goten's room the Sayian Prince watched lightning flash and heard thunder explode.  
Chichi rolled and flopped in the bed trying to get comfortable enough to fall asleep. Thunder and lightning coming over the mountains sounded the arrival of the rain she needed for the flowers and crops. Too hot to bear, she got up to get a wet wash cloth for her face. Dressed only in her cotton night gown Chichi walked out into the hall and into Vegeta. The long figure stood by the window, apparently lost in thought when she collided.  
"What are you doing out here?" Chichi wondered aloud. Vegeta continued to stare for a moment before speaking.  
"Watching the lightning and rain." Loud, heavy drops began smacking the large windows where they stood. Lightning flashed, outlining Vegeta in a dramatic profile shot. Chichi looked at the scar over the warrior's heart. It was deep and white, starting just to the left of his sternum. She ran her fingers timidly around the scar, barely enough to feel. Chichi's heart beat fast in her chest as she studied the jagged, white line.  
"Does it hurt?" Her eyes met Vegeta's before he spoke.  
"Not anymore." He laid his calloused hand over Chichi's against his heart. Her own heart beat wildly out of control. A cool, damp breeze pervaded the house. Chichi took the dark Sayian by the wrist and pulled him toward her bedroom. Curtains at the windows cast shadows all around the room. Vegeta followed her into the chamber, intrigued by her bold initiative. They stood pressed together, Chichi's excitement sparked his. Vegeta lifted her hanging head to plant a probing kiss on Chichi's cherry red lips. Her fingers slid around the back of his neck then through his thick hair. Carnal urges rose like a fanned flame for both of them. Vegeta began pulling Chichi's cotton nightgown up and over her head. His lips trailed down her neck to the hollow of her throat as the flimsy nightgown hit the carpeted floor. Thoughts raced around Chichi's mind as she slid her hands down Vegeta's back and paused at the small of his back. She could feel Vegeta's yearning calling her to act. Her own screamed louder than the racing thoughts. The warrior unfastened Chichi's simple, white bra easier than snapping his fingers. It hit the floor on top of her gown. Giving in she untied the drawstring holding Vegeta's shorts up on his hip bones. Chichi ran her small hands around his waist, pushing the slinky nylon away. To her surprise at the base of the Sayian's spine was a soft patch of what felt like dog fur. Vegeta tensed up all over, letting out a thunderous purr of pleasure as he nibbled her neck. His rough, muscular hands expertly removed Chichi's underwear, gliding then over her hips and down her tone legs. The double bed felt cool and inviting as they sank into the cool sheets. Vegeta's slightest touch thrilled Chichi and at times overwhelmed her senses. It amazed her that love making came so effortlessly to Vegeta. He seemed to know how to push her every button and just how hard to push them. Goku had always been clumsy and awkward. His loving heart had always more than made up for it.  
Thunder and blinding lightning punctuated the incessant driving rain all around the small house. Vegeta and Chichi too let the force of their passion free. It was almost s if they caused the furry threatening to wash the world out from beneath them and leave both to the mercy of the storm.  
Chichi's passions peaked in a slow, sublime fit of ecstasy, leaving her weak. Part of her wanted still more. By the same token Vegeta sought to hang on as release found him moments after Chichi ceased to need him. It had been so long since a woman had needed him that way. Maybe it was Vegeta who had been in need. He didn't know and it was certainly too philosophical to think about as he lay still, regaining his inner control.  
The rains poured as Chichi lay awake listening to it hammer the tin roof. She couldn't believe what she'd done or how she'd felt while doing it. All her life had been lived morally and honorably, until then. Shame made Chichi cry softly. The hot tears fell as she sat up in bed. Light from the outside security light hit Goku's picture in a brilliant shaft of light. It was a family photo Chichi kept on the dresser, but she only saw Goku in his orange and blue gi. The eternally happy Sayian's smile seemed somehow dimmer, as if he knew what Chichi had done. She couldn't bear it anymore. Sobbing Chichi grabbed her robe and ran out of the bedroom. Self loathing and shamed she ran head long into the screen covered back porch. Cool air blew freely through the narrow room. Chichi collapsed against the wall crying with her knees pulled up beneath her chin. Her head and her heart were at odds. She'd never had such passionate, tender sex before but she still loved Goku. Her desires had been insatiable once awakened. Chichi felt like she'd betrayed not only her husband but Bulma and her own sons. Kimchi padded in and put his wet nose against his human's bare legs. Chichi pulled the mutt into her lap and cried into his fur.  
Silently Vegeta walked in a few minutes later. He sat down against the wall beside woman and dog. The silent warrior simply sat there watching it rain as Chichi sobbed. Eventually she calmed down enough to speak.  
"Why are you here?" She spat accusingly, taking her anger out on him. Vegeta just took it. He understood some of what Chichi was feeling.  
"It was Kakarot's photograph that fueled you remorse, wasn't it?" His voice was level but tired sounding in the dark.  
"Of course, I just cheated on him with one of his friends and actually wished I'd done it before." Chichi let it tumble out before she thought.  
"What do you care anyway?" She nearly shouted. Emotions overwhelmed the widow bringing more sobs. Vegeta didn't speak right away. When he finally did his voice was jagged and old sounding.  
"Some said that because I showed no outward emotions at Bulma's funeral that I had none to show, that I should have cried." Chichi stifled her sobs and listened.  
"Had I cried I would have screamed, had I screamed I might have exploded when I saw them close the casket." Now she understood why Vegeta had been so in control at the service. Chichi felt astonished and privileged that Vegeta would tell her something so dearly personal and revealing.  
"You truly loved Bulma, didn't you?" Vegeta turned and looked at Chichi.  
"Yes, I did." She could hear how restrained his voice was. Chichi's heart broke for him. Everything Vegeta could have counted on had been taken away. Tears no one would ever see pricked the warrior's eyes. He blinked them away. Vegeta and Chichi sat together but very much alone in the dark. Chichi cried herself out as she poured out all of her pain, hurt, anger and confusion to Vegeta and the storm. Bulma's memory played in the Sayian Prince's mind. She was so full of life and promise in Vegeta's memory as she played with Trunks then Bra or worked on some invention in her lab.  
Chichi fell asleep sitting up, Kimchi snuggled in her arms. Gently Vegeta picked them both up and carried them to bed. Sheets and pillows were scattered around Chichi's bed, tossed away in the throes of passion. Her vanilla scent filled the entire room. Usually it was mixed with the scent of whatever she'd cooked for supper. Vegeta had to admit Chichi was an excellent cook. Quietly he collected his backpack of stuff and left. He lay the pictures he'd borrowed on the coffee table.  
****  
Chichi woke up reaching for Goku in the empty expanse of their bed. Her dream had ended too soon. Once more he had hugged everyone, Chichi last and walked away with the Old Chi. The Sayian hero had told his family, Krillin and Master Roshi goodbye for the last time. Just before he moved out of sight Goku turned and waved.  
"I can't wait until we'll all be together." Then he disappeared. Only Goku could see dying, never to return, in an optimistic light. There would be no wishing him back. Goku had lived what had been left of the Old Chi's life and fell through too many loop holes.  
Chichi finally accepted that her husband was gone. She cried fresh tears for him. Kimchi scratched at the door to be let out. It was time life moved on. Passing the boys' room Chichi noticed Vegeta's bag was gone. She wasn't surprised. The next few days were lonely for Chichi, who worked hard to keep her mind busy and off of how guilty she felt. She cleaned the house from top to bottom and every shelf, drawer and every window sparkled.  
Vegeta stayed gone nearly three weeks. He showed up early one morning as Chichi was cooking breakfast, cereal and milk. It was too hot to cook on the stove. Sleepy still, Chichi sat munching Cheerios when Kimchi started barking. Then came Vegeta's very decisive knock. She let him in the back door. He walked in with his pack in one hand and a big grain bag in the other. It was very lumpy. Chichi looked at him for a minute before opening the door. Her dark, silky hair hung loose over her thin cotton gown. She looked almost like a ghost in her bare feet and summer tan.  
"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes. Have you eaten?" Chichi blinked, moving away from the wooden door.  
"Yes." Vegeta grunted. He handed the grains sack to her as he pulled his boots off. Inside she found two cantaloupes and a watermelon. Chichi split it down the middle. Vegeta changed his mind and dug into the half Chichi had set aside. She just rolled her eyes at him and continued eating. The cereal had been forgotten.  
Neither Chichi nor Vegeta spoke anymore that day. It was as if their sack session had made them cold toward one another. Vegeta trained while Chichi concentrated on her garden. Everything was growing well but she had to water it every evening about sunset. Kimchi lay in the shade of a forsythia bush while Chichi worked. It had become a routine. A few days after showing up Vegeta breached the distance between him and Chichi. After dinner Chichi washed dishes as always. A small radio set played a classical station from the window above the sink. She hummed along as the soap suds bubbled around her hands. Soundlessly the Sayian warrior stepped up behind Chichi and laid his rough hands on her hips. She quit washing mid-plate, heart pounding furiously.  
"The dishes can wait." Vegeta's voice vibrated in her ear as his body pressed against hers. It had an intoxicating effect on Chichi. His hands gently tightened on her hips, then moved slowly down and forward. Chichi's knees went weak.  
"I shouldn't." She whimpered breathlessly. Vegeta began nibbling her right ear lobe.  
"Tell me to stop." He moved the silky curtain of hair hiding Chichi's swan neck. Her mouth opened to speak but nothing came out. Heart and head battled for a moment, with heart losing. Even Chichi's heart had to admit it, she was single again.  
"The dishes can wait." She finally uttered. The plate hit the bottom of the sink, cushioned by water as Vegeta's nimble fingers untied Chichi's apron strings. She could smell his pleasantly masculine scent as she turned around to face him. Neither one spoke, not wanting to break the spell. Vegeta let the pink trimmed floral print apron hit the faded linoleum at their feet. Chichi pulled the back of his denim shirt up, drying her hands in the process. She wondered if he was going to take her right there on the kitchen floor or move to one of the bedrooms. As if reading her mind Vegeta pulled Chichi's thighs up around his waist to carry her. She left the ground as easily as a child. Strong hands squeezed Chichi's thigh muscle, making her tense all over. Lust ready to boil over, Vegeta made the short distance to the bedroom in record time. He'd half expected Chichi to turn him down. Her naiveté and guilelessness made Vegeta feel young again. No one he knew could be as crass and stubborn. Being married to Kakarot he could see where she almost had to be. For a split second he wondered what Kakarot would think of him bedding his wife. When Chichi slammed the bedroom door his mind shut the door on any deep thought knocking around his brain.  
Love and sex are two different things and need is somewhere between the two. Neither Vegeta nor Chichi knew why they were discarding clothes and giving kissed like hormonal teenagers. They both needed to feel needed again. Chichi surprised even herself that night. Intimacy with Goku had been simple and straightforward. With Vegeta she felt free to play and explore, to ask for what she wanted. It made her bolder ever time Vegeta complied.  
It was a long night for the Sayian Warrior. Chichi kept him guessing. She was part innocent, part sex kitten. The odd connection they had was hotter, more intense. Chichi started off by trailing kisses down his chest, across his abs to the top of his happy trail just below the belly button. The Super Sayian tensed, trying to hold back until his self-control could go onto autopilot. She worked her way back up, moving his arms over his head and wrapping her hands around his wrists, pinning Vegeta to the bed. When he started to resist Chichi grinned devilishly and pushed back.  
"I won't break so easily." She purred seductively. Vegeta raised one dark eyebrow.  
"Really." He thought to himself. Both began testing the other's limits. Vegeta still had to think about what he was doing so as not to hurt Chichi. Still it was the first time on Earth he'd been able to let go any at all.  
Near dawn Chichi fell asleep, exhausted. Her long, dark hair lay messily down her bare back. Vegeta laid on his back playing with a strand of it between his fingers. He had always, secretly, wondered what her hair felt like. Sayian women tended to have thick, coarse hair. Bulma's had been fine and silky, like a cat's. Chichi's was somewhere in between. After a few minutes Vegeta realized that for the first time in months he didn't hurt so much inside when he thought about Bulma. It still hurt, but he didn't want to die every time she crossed his mind. Vegeta fell asleep with his back to Chichi.  
*****  
Chapter 10: Chapter 10  
Bright, morning sun lit up the bedroom. Kimchi scratched piteously on the thin, wooden door. Finally he barked to wake his human up so he could go outside. Chichi stumbled to the door pulling on her robe. After she let Kimchi out the front, and nearest, door she walked back to the bedroom to lay down for a few more minutes Vegeta lay snoring softly in the bed. Chichi was shocked to see him. She hadn't expected him to stay after their previous night's activities. Carefully she slipped back into bed, glad it wasn't empty, at least not all the time. The widow dozed off lying curled up beside Vegeta. When she finally did wake up he was lying beside her on his back. At first she blinked to make sure she wasn't seeing things. She'd laid down in his outstretched arm after letting Kimchi out.  
"Did I cut off circulation?" Chichi muttered as Vegeta bent his elbow.  
"No." He shrugged as he sat up against the head board. Goku had always pulled his arm away just as Chichi got comfortable lying against him. When they were intimate she had always felt like something was missing. The guilt boiling on the back burners of Chichi's mind began to bubble. She almost resented Vegeta, sitting beside her. He was more deceptive, cold, calculating, strategist to everyone but passionate and loving to Bulma. Chichi knew she had only see the watered down version of what Bulma had had for years. Vegeta noticed the abrupt change in Kakarot's wife. She lay on her side, facing away from him. Quick sighs and restlessness emanated from her. He lay on his side looking at the back of her head until Chichi snapped.  
"What!" She spat, looking over her bare shoulder at the dark, daring eyes. Vegeta just cocked an eyebrow and changed the angle of his head.  
"It's not fair, Bulma got everything she needed or wanted, I've had to work my fingers to the bone to provide for my family, Goku was always gone." Chichi had to let a sob out she'd struggled to stop.  
"Even when he was here I felt alone. Oh dear." Tears fell freely from her dark eyes.  
"I know he loved me, but there's more than one kind of love, Bulma was lucky, she knew you were attached to her and only her in a special way." Chichi couldn't stop talking. Vegeta lay propped up on one elbow, just listening. She lay sobbing, bright morning sunshine blocked by Vegeta's lean body.  
"Goku never loved me as much as I loved him." Chichi buried her face in the pillow and cried. Her heart lay in pieces along the bottom of her soul. Vegeta let her get all the emotion out of her system. When Chichi quit sobbing and began pulling herself together she looked up at the Sayian in her bed. His tight lipped expression and furrowed brow showed his underlying concern. Then eyes locked for a long moment.  
"I sound foolish." Chichi sat up, the sheet pulled up beneath her arm pits. She pulled a hanky out of the tip night stand drawer and dabbed at her dark, shining eyes.  
"No,” Vegeta spoke the one simple word with no emotion. The old mask had gone back up. A veneer of control and detachment covered his angular face. The whole scene felt oddly familiar and dreamlike at the same time. Vegeta was certain that Chichi hadn't told a soul about how she felt for Goku.  
"Bulma never heard me speak the only time I said I love you." Vegeta's voice was low, just above a whisper. Chichi jaw dropped.  
"You found her that morning, Bulma's lab is the long way around from the gravity chamber, you went through just to …" Her voice trailed off.  
"Just to see her." Vegeta sighed heavily as he looked out the window. Gauzy, white curtains blew in the light breeze from the ceiling fan. Vegeta felt Chichi's hand on his shoulder for the briefest moment but he didn't move. The world continued to move on, birds sang and the ocean tides drifted in then out. Chichi dressed and left Vegeta sitting, looking out the window.  
****  
Gohan packed the vehicle with everything the baby would ever need it seemed. Videl carried beautiful Pan out, covered in a thin pink blanket. Goten trailed behind with another load.  
"I wonder how Mom's been doing this summer. I can't believe it's been so long since we've visited." Gohan squeezed in behind the wheel. Goten sat up front so Videl cold sit in the back with the baby.  
"I know, I feel bad, she's been all alone living in the mountains." Videl shook her head as she buckled up.  
"Mom gets a letter a week from me." Goten shrugged as he stared at the side mirror. A leggy blonde walked down the sidewalk as Gohan pulled the vehicle into the slow stream of traffic.  
The little party set out of the city for the weekend. Gohan had decided to go as soon as Videl and Pan could travel. Pan sat in her car seat looking around as they drove. Her eyes were open wide, taking in the whole world. Gohan looked at his family in the rear view mirror. He wondered what his father would think of Pan. It made him a little sad that Goku wasn't there to share his blessings with.  
***  
Chichi leaned on her favorite grubbing hoe wiping sweat from her face. Between the rabbits and the crows her tomato plants were suffering. Kimchi played around chasing a butterfly. He was always chasing something it seemed. Vegeta was off drawing water. The late summer sun beat down steadily on the farming widow. After leaping for the hundredth time Kimchi stood still and listened for a minute, his ears perked. Suddenly the mutt began barking happily and wagging his rear end furiously. A few minutes later Chichi heard the vehicle doors close in front of the house. Goten came bounding around the house like a colt. He was a little taller and much tanner than when Chichi had last seen him.  
"Mom," he yelled with a crack in the middle. Chichi chucked the grubbing hoe and ran toward her baby boy. The teenager winced under her crushing hug. Gohan and Videl walked around the house toward the garden. Tears fell from Chichi's eyes. She grabbed both her boys in a hug then turned loose to greet Videl. Big tears fell at the sight of the first grandchild.  
"Oh, my, she's perfect!" Chichi exclaimed, "Let's go inside where its cooler, you have to be so careful in this hot sun. " Chichi rambled on in her usual mother hen fashion. Videl just smiled and let her mother-in-law talk. Chichi ushered the group into the kitchen and poured lemonade all around. Gohan came in last. As he pulled off his loafers he noticed a pair of black leather boots sitting beside his mother's gum boots. They didn't seem to fit into the picture. He didn't have a pair Goten didn't and his father never had worn anything like them.  
"Come on in, Gohan, I've got cookies made." The second generation Sayian shrugged it off and went into the kitchen.  
****  
Vegeta set the huge fifty-five gallon drums down by the shed near the garden. It took four trips to fill the reservoir for two days. Most of the four hundred and forty gallons of water went toward Chichi's garden, some to her flowers and the rest on household uses. It was the least the warrior could do to help out. He ate and slept there at her house, especially lately. Vegeta was getting use to his late night visits to Chichi's bedroom and seeing her in the pre-dawn light. He listened as she told stories about Kakarot or his sons. Sometimes the Sayian Prince sat by the window and read from Gohan's text books. Chichi had done a double take the first time he pulled a horror novel from the book case and began reading.  
"Well, I'll be." Chichi's eyes were as wide as saucers. Her crochet lay forgotten in her lap.  
"I can read." Vegeta had growled, annoyed at her disbelief.  
"It was more your choice of books, I would have figured you for history or detective novels." Chichi growled back. Vegeta raised one eyebrow and snorted disdainfully before returning to his Stephen King book.  
****  
Chapter 11: Chapter 11  
Easily the Sayian warrior strode to the back porch and into the kitchen. His arms wet up to the elbow from handling the water drums. Chichi, Gohan, Goten, and Videl sat around the kitchen table when he walked in unannounced. The conversation stopped abruptly, almost in mid-sentence. All eyes were on him. Nonchalantly Vegeta picked up the nearest dish rag, dried his hands then walked back out with only an initial nod.  
"That was odd." Videl observed. Chichi's face turned red.  
"Vegeta has been helping me out around the house this summer since Goten went to camp. Her voice sounded strained and nervous as she spoke.  
"No one's seen Vegeta since he trashed the house and disappeared." Gohan, frowned. His mother's story was true, but he knew there was more to it.  
"Yeah, Trunks told me that every picture frame in the whole house was broken, he said everything else was still there; money, jewelry, clothes, everything. There was still food in the refrigerator even." Goten popped another chocolate chip cookie into his mouth. Chichi got up to get another pitcher of lemonade from the fridge.  
"Vegeta showed up here one evening looking like a bum and has been stopping by every so often ever since with fish or some such in return for a home cooked meal." Chichi talked from halfway inside the appliance. Videl shot Gohan a skeptical look. He got up and went to the restroom, mostly to look around the house. It was clear that a second person was staying at the house. When Gohan got back his mother was marveling over the baby. He pulled Goten into their old bedroom for a talk.  
"What do you get out of that little scene in the kitchen?" Gohan stood with his arms crossed. He was more than a little pissed that Vegeta had made himself at home in the Son Goku house.  
"Just what Mom said, Vegeta's helped her out this summer, she's here all by herself, I guess she needs someone to, we've been away all summer." Goten shrugged. It wasn't a big deal to him, he'd grown up around Vegeta.  
"I just don't like it, that's all." Gohan frowned, his face in a dark scowl. He was really sideways when he saw Vegeta's clothes on the line outside.  
****  
Videl cut the visit short, saying she was getting really tired. Chichi hugged her boys tight, gave Videl a motherly squeeze and held Pan close for a moment before they left.  
"I'll come visit next month, Gohan make sure Goten goes to school, he's too flighty to remember half the time, I love you." Chichi waved until she couldn't see them. The house seemed empty afterward. The garden still needed hoeing so Chichi went back to it. Even Kimchi seemed sad. He didn't chase butterflies or dig up gopher holes. The mutt just sat under the shade tree and dozed.  
****  
Gohan didn't say a word as he drove back home. His hands gripped the wheel so tight Videl thought he'd break it. It was unusual to see the half-Sayian angry about anything. Gohan was so happy-go-lucky most of the time. Goten kept his mouth shut and looked out the window.  
"I just don't understand, why Vegeta of all people?" Gohan finally erupted. His brown eyes took on a green glint that Goten knew too well.  
"There probably isn't anything going on between Chichi and Vegeta, Sweetheart." Videl tried to sound hopeful.  
"Then why were his boots on the back porch and his clothes on the line, my instincts tell me there's something going on, and I don't like it." Gohan shook his head.  
"Even if there is, it's her life, her decision." Videl looked him in the eye in the rear view mirror. The tension was almost tangible it was so thick. Gohan was silent the rest of the trip. He didn't quite know if he was mad because he thought his mom had moved on or because it was Vegeta.  
****  
Vegeta stayed at the house during the night but was gone for most of day for weeks after Gohan's visit. He was more distant, if possible, than before. Chichi let it go. It wasn't like they had any responsibilities to each other. Vegeta came and went, usually contributing something when he came back. Since the spring began Vegeta had helped Chichi re-roof the shed, mend the house roof, clean out the root cellar, patch the water reservoir and put the rain gutter back up after the storm. Usually they worked silently but worked hand-in-glove. Chichi always started whatever chore it was and Vegeta joined in. She was glad to have the help. Goku had always had to be nagged at before he's help, but then he and Chichi had talked while they worked. It was six of one or half a doze of the other.  
****  
Chapter 12: Chapter 12  
Videl carried Pan in a papoose on her back as she ran errands around the city. Her dark hair was pulled up into a bun, out of Pan's way. The city was miserably hot as she walked down Center Street toward the Capsule Corp Building. The glass and steel monolith was the tallest building around, unless you went into technicalities. Satan Tower was the tallest only because of the eight foot statue of Hercule at the top, dumb grin and all. The lobby was dark and cool as Videl stepped inside. Her light dress and sandals seemed out of place in the gray and blue surroundings. It didn't intimidate Hercule Satan's daughter. Videl walked up to the neatly dressed redhead at the front desk.  
"I have an appointment with Mr. Briefs." She announced. The redhead blinked.  
"One moment, I'll let him know you're here." In no time flat Trunks appeared at the elevator door behind the secretary. His face was young and confident but here was anxiety in his light eyes.  
"Hello, Videl, how are you?" Trunks shook hands with her briefly.  
"Thanks for seeing me, I didn't want to tell you over the phone. Videl followed him into the elevator. They moved at super speed straight to the top.  
"You said it was about my father." Trunks held open the frosted glass double doors beside the elevator for Videl. The office was large and rectangular. A black desk dominated the space. Everywhere you turned it was glass and steel just like the lobby done in black, gray and blue. Videl took it all in before answering.  
"Yes, I've seen him." Trunks leaned forward as he sat behind the desk. It was hard to believe he was only one year older than Goten.  
"When, where?" His bright eyes focused on Videl.  
"This weekend at Chichi's house, I thought you should know. Gohan thinks he's been staying there on a regular basis." Trunks swore, his fists clenching then relaxing.  
"Thank you, Videl, I know you meant well." His voice was deeper, more intense. Videl wondered if she'd done the right thing by telling Trunks. She knew how it felt to have a parent leave. Videl had so much to say to her mother if she ever saw her again.  
"Don't let it fester inside, Trunks, confront Vegeta if you need to." Videl stood up and left him alone to think.  
****  
Chichi washed her hands in the kitchen sink. The smell of apple dish soap was so much better than the tomatoes she'd been canning. Her feet hurt from standing all day. A knock at the front door puzzled her. Vegeta only knocked if he was getting back after dark. Towel in hand she went to the front door. Trunks stood looking at the flower pots on the front stoop. His profile looked exactly like Vegeta's.  
"Trunks, come in." Chichi greeted stiffly. The scowl on his face made her anxious.  
"Is my dad around?" The young man spoke in more of a statement.  
"Vegeta is gone, he's drawing water for me from up the mountain, come in, I see you have much to talk about." Trunks gave her a 'you have no idea' look.  
Vegeta got back half an hour later. Chichi and Trunks sat at the kitchen table. Tea and cookies sat on the worn table between them. Trunks scowled, his face tight, his body stiff. Chichi seemed tired.  
"Dad, been a long time." Trunks began. Vegeta took a seat at the table, unusual for him unless it was meal time. Chichi shoved herself up to leave.  
"I'll just let you two talk." In unison father and son said, "Stay!" Chichi blinked then took her seat. The whole house was quiet, even Kimchi.  
"Where have you been all this time, Bra has been worried sick, not that you seem to care." Trunks crossed his arms, just like Vegeta.  
"You're father's been staying off and on for the last three months." Chichi offered, her voice sounding dry and kinda pathetic.  
"Mom's been gone for a year, you just disappeared, no note, phone call, nothing. Do you know how that made Bra feel after Mom died; worthless, lost alone, You missed Bra's first school dance, she wanted you to walk her in, but you weren't there." Trunks stood up, both hands on the table, in Vegeta's face.  
"Bra wore a gold colored dress." The Sayian's rumbling voice was so low Chichi strained to hear it.  
"What?" Trunks demanded. Vegeta looked his son in the eye and repeated. What he'd said. Chichi knew then where the Sayian was when he disappeared. He'd kept tabs on Bra and Trunks.  
"So you spied on us, big deal, you weren't there all those nights when we were alone at the house and Bra would ask, Where's Daddy? And I couldn't answer her. Leaving us wasn't fair, you didn't care how broken our hearts were." Trunks' voice cracked on the last word. Vegeta walked out. It's not hard to break a heart that was loosely stitched together at best.  
"Trunks, I know you're hurt and angry that he left you after your mother's death, but so is Vegeta, it doesn't make it excusable. There's something you need to understand, Vegeta has had everything he ever held dear taken away, he's grieving in his own way, and believe me, grief can make you do things you'd have never imagined." Chichi laid her hand on Trunks' forearm. She saw how he fought the tears blurring his light eyes.  
"What's going on between you two that you would know all this anyway?" Chichi winced inwardly at the question.  
"I know by the way Vegeta acts. The first time he came he wanted to borrow pictures of Bulma, supposedly to copy for Bra." To her, it was none of anyone's business who occupied her bed or her house.  
"We did get a pack of pictures in the mail, but they had your return name and address on them." Trunks sank down into the chair, puzzled.  
"His way of apologizing, replacing what he thought he'd torn up." Trunks remembered seeing all the broken glass and wooden frames lying on the carpet. Bra had cried all night because of it. Eventually they had cleaned up the mess and put the photographs in an album. Brother and sister talked about the memories associated with the pictures, how much one or the other looked like Bulma. It actually brought them closer in a way.  
"I remember having a hard time looking at Gohan and Goten, especially after Goku died, they reminded me so much of him." Trunks could see how Chichi might need someone around to talk to, maybe take care of, even if it was a stubborn grouch like Vegeta. He shook his head. This wasn't the nagging, bossy Chichi he remembered growing up. She was showing a softer side Trunks had never seen.  
"I don't think I'll ever understand how someone could do what my father did." Trunks growled, Chichi hoped he never understood, because he would have to live through the pain Vegeta had dealt with all his life. Goku had told her stories from the major battles, especially the times no one could see at the tournaments. Sometimes his stories chilled her to the bone.  
****  
Chichi loaded her overnight bag into her ancient vehicle. Kimchi jumped in the passenger seat beside her, his whole rear end wagging. Before leaving Chichi ran through the check list one more time; doors, windows, locked, clothes, dog food, etc. She was hoping Vegeta would be there while she was gone for the weekend but she hadn't seem him in nearly three weeks. It worried her. She just told herself that Vegeta was perfectly capable of taking care of himself and that there was nothing between them so he wasn't her problem. It still nagged at the back of Chichi's mind as she drove off. Thoughts of the new grand baby and how Pan was going to look just like her grandma couldn't make it totally go away.  
****  
Chapter 13: Chapter 13  
Videl cooked supper while Chichi played with Pan. Gohan and Goten were still out. Chichi was so happy there was finally a girl in the family, someone to by dolls and frilly dresses for.  
"Are you sure you don't want to help, Videl, the boys eat like starved wolves." Chichi sat at the kitchen table with the baby.  
"No, that's alright." Videl smiled. She had just gotten her long hair cut short again to just below the jaw line. It was very flattering and more importantly, easy to deal with.  
"I wish Goku were here to see Pan, he loved babies." Chichi remembered how fascinated he was with Gohan when he was an infant. Goku would get down in the floor and play with him.  
"Do you think you'll ever marry again?" Videl asked tepidly. She watched Chichi's reaction.  
"If you want to know what's going on between Vegeta and I just ask." Chichi decided to level with her.  
"What's going on?" Videl asked, blushing.  
"It's been very lonely since Goku's death, Vegeta started coming to visit, at first he'd only stay long enough to eat, then he began staying an occasional night in the boys' room, then one night I found that I needed more to hold at night than my pillow and so did Vegeta. We keep each other company, no strings, no expectations. He helps me around the house and I cook and mend his clothes when needed." Chichi spoke very quietly but her voice carried across the small kitchen.  
"So were you with Vegeta before or right after Dad and Bulma died?" Gohan's voice cut like steel. He stood at the front door of the apartment, his brief case in hand. The young man's usually dark brown eyes took on a cold green tint. Chichi set the baby down in her bassinet. Hurt and angry she slapped Gohan across the face open handed.  
"I died inside every time Goku left." Tears streamed down Chichi's face as she grabbed her overnight bag and walked out. Videl picked up Pan, who began to cry, walked into the master bedroom and slammed the door.  
"You have it all wrong, Gohan." Goten shoved him as he walked away, out of the apartment.  
*****  
Chichi drove home through her tears. She loved Goku more than was humanly possible. What Gohan said cut her to the quick. Kimchi rode along with his head down on his paws. By the time they got home Chichi was driving on instinct. She let the old vehicle roll to a stop in front of the house, then got out and went inside, no bag, nothing. Vegeta sat in the living room in the dark. Chichi didn't even see him as she headed toward her bedroom crying. Vegeta followed her.  
The bedroom was cool and quiet. Light from the security lamp outside poured in like sunshine. Vegeta's shadow blotted the harsh, man-made light out of Chichi's face. Silently he dropped down on his knees beside the bed.  
"Go away." Chichi sobbed. She'd ran in and thrown herself down like a hurt child. Vegeta got up as if to leave. He returned with a wet wash cloth. Uncharacteristically tender he bathed Chichi's hot, wet face. He didn't say anything, just knelt there by the bed, waiting for her to talk.  
"Gohan accused me of cheating on Goku, it was horrible, I've never slapped my son across the face like that." Her hands shook as she wiped her face. Vegeta sat by the bed while Chichi cried herself to sleep. Nothing but the ticking clock and Kimchi made a sound. The Sayian Prince looked but did not see out the open window. He thought of how hurt and angry Bulma would have been in Chichi's position. It was a dishonorable, disrespectful thing to say. Sometime before dawn Vegeta left the house. Chichi woke up beneath a thin sheet alone.  
****  
Videl set the tea on the table without a word. She still hadn't said a word to Gohan. Trunks called around ten to say that Goten was spending the night with him. Gohan was spending the night with him. Gohan wondered if Pan would snub him, if she could talk that is. He didn't even try to explain it to Videl. The eldest son felt like a boy again, left to survive in the wilderness. Gohan wished he could talk it over with Piccolo like the old days.  
"Knock, knock," The sound was jarring especially at six in the morning. Gohan pushed himself up from the table to answer. The man standing on the other side was the last person Gohan expected.  
"Vegeta!" He growled, "What are you doing here?" Gohan tensed, ready to fight.  
"We need to talk." The Sayian warrior answered coolly. He stepped back for Gohan to come outside.  
"We have nothing to talk about, Vegeta, you aren't welcome here." As he turned to go Vegeta's hand shot out, grabbing Gohan's firm bicep.  
"Your mother cried herself to sleep last night." Vegeta looked up to Gohan but still looked him square in the eye.  
"Your point, Vegeta?" The younger man shook Vegeta's grasp off, leaning down in his face. Both men stared, sizing up the competition.  
"Chichi was faithful to Kakarot, you know that." Vegeta shoved Gohan away, his point made. For him the confrontation was finished. Still tense, Vegeta flew away leaving Gohan alone with his thoughts.  
****  
Trunks sat in his big office alone, looking out at the city below. People moved around like ants at a picnic. He nearly jumped out of his seat when a familiar figure flew by. Trunks hit his personal elevator at a dead run. Suddenly there was so much he needed to say. In a flash he'd arrived at the roof. Moments later Trunks caught up to Vegeta. Like two drag racers they vied for first place. Trunks led the way to the deserted place where he and Vegeta had often sparred. Father-son bonding time had often involved blood spilling growing up.  
Vegeta touched down a fraction of a second after Trunks. The younger Sayian threw his jacket onto a nearby rock, followed by his dress shirt. Vegeta stood by, ready for the fight. His black muscle shirt and dark brown slacks cut a daring image against the sparse, dessert background. As if no angry words had been said father and son began sparring. A few kicks, jabs and blocks later Trunks let his Vegeta-like sneer loose. Then came the real, one and only Vegeta half smile, seen so rarely. Both knew that whatever rift there had been was closing. Bra was going to be another story. The rest of the day the two fighters battled, first one gaining then the other.  
*****  
Chapter 14: Chapter 14  
"Mr. Toriami, I would like to request a leave of absence for tomorrow." Gohan's supervisor looked at him over his wire rimmed glasses. The young man stood before him solemnly. Gohan worked hard, and did good work. He rarely asked for time off. Toriami responded with a stern face.  
"Why, Gohan?" He expected it to be something about the new baby or his younger brother.  
"I need to go see my mother, I've …" Gohan trailed off, his voice dropping.  
"Yes, then maybe you'll get your work standards up." Mr. Toriami shooed the young man out of his office. Gohan thanked him and walked back to his desk.  
****  
The next day Gohan left the house at the same time as always. Videl noticed a change in him after Vegeta's surprise visit. He flew to the house where he'd grown up. For the first time it seemed small and old to Gohan. Kimchi came up, tail wagging, happy to see him.  
"Hey boy, some guard dog you are." Gohan scratched the three legged mutt between the ears, to his delight.  
"Mom!" Gohan hollered, not wanting to walk in just yet.  
"In the garden." Chichi shouted from a distance .She was bent over the tomatoes, her floppy hat anchored on her head, gum boots on her feet.  
"Hi, Mom." Gohan watched as his mother struggled to stand upright. A smile spread across her face when she saw him.  
"I thought it was Goten calling." Chichi bear hugged her oldest son.  
"Mom, can we talk?" Gohan wriggled out of her crushing embrace like a toddler.  
"Yes, come inside, have you eaten? How's my granddaughter?" Gohan didn't know what to answer first.  
"Pan is great, let's go over to the picnic tables." He took her arms as if Chichi were feeble.  
"I came to talk about what I said the other day, I was wrong." Chichi started to speak but Gohan shook his head, he needed to finish.  
"Dad's gone and it's permanent, it hurts to see you moving on, always before you waited and Dad always came back, I don't know if it's you moving on or if it's the fact that it's Vegeta." Gohan sighed, he felt older than he really was.  
"I understand, believe me, no one can ever replace your father, especially not Vegeta, but you have to understand, he's all alone, everything he's ever had has been taken away." Chichi's big, dark eyes looked to Gohan for understanding.  
"I just don't know if I'll ever really understand, but I support you and I love you, Mom." Gohan put his arm around his mother. They sat for a long time and talked.  
****  
Trunks walked into the house at nine o'clock. His shirt and pants both was torn and he was dirty. Bra sat at the bar in the kitchen eating supper. Her eyes widened when she saw her brother.  
"What's happened, Trunks?" Bra's small hands dropped the flatware she ate from.  
"I'm fine, I've just been sparring with Dad today is all." Trunks' aqua blue eyes sparkled.  
"How is that asshole?" Bra snarled. She had been bitter and sullen every time Vegeta's name came up.  
"No need to be so disrespectful, he is still our father." Trunks snapped at her.  
"He can be your father, mine flew away." Bra slid her plate away and stalked off. Trunks didn't know what to do with her. He knew exactly how she felt but at the same time he was beginning to understand how Vegeta felt. Sighing, he walked into his own bedroom to shower and change. Most nights Bra stayed at school, in the dorm. Occasionally she stayed with Trunks at his apartment in the city. The Briefs' compound was still where Capsule Corp production took place but neither Trunks not Bra had the heart to stay there.  
Trunks got his supper then laid down for the night. Bra curled up with the newest novel in the "Sparkling Twitter" series. Unbeknownst to either of them Vegeta sat out on the balcony listening. He had sat there many nights. It hurt him to hear his Princess call him an asshole, but then again, the truth usually did hurt. The introspective warrior sat most of the night, thinking about how to make it up to Bra.  
*****  
Time moved slowly for Chichi as she sat crocheting. Orange and blue hooked together to make the large afghan she planned on giving Gohan for is birthday. Vegeta hadn't been to the house since before Gohan's visit, three days earlier. The house was quiet and lonely again. It was a good time to think. Chichi did a lot of that lately, think. She contemplated her life with Goku, Gohan, and Goten, life without them, and occasionally Vegeta. Kimchi laid by the hearth asleep. He was a good dog and a good companion but a lousy watch dog. Chichi's fingers worked hard on the two lengths of yarn she was using to make a border along the quilt. It got more and more difficult the sleepier she became. Soon Chichi nodded off in the middle of a stitch. Her dreams were so vivid. Goku was there, halo and all. He reached out to embrace his wife. Tears streamed down Chichi's face as she put her arms around his neck. In his arms was where she always wanted to be. The house lit up around them as Goku carried her to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed.  
"I've missed you." She cooed. Goku kissed her cheek.  
"I love you, Goku." Almost too low to hear he whispered back the same. Chichi sighed happily and moved onto the next dream.  
Under any other circumstances Vegeta would have decked someone who called him by Kakarot or his Earth name. He made an allowance for Chichi, who dreamed of her husband regularly. Her feelings for him were as alive as ever, even if he wasn't. In Chichi's dreams Goku was alive and well, everything was perfect again. In a way Vegeta wished his dreams were pleasant, like Chichi's. She looked so peaceful lying curled up in the big bed beneath a summer coverlet. To be so headstrong and opinionated, Chichi had moments of beauty and grace. He laughed to himself, guessing even he looked better when asleep. Tired from too many of life's trials Vegeta laid down beside Chichi and fell into a pleasant dream for a change.  
*****  
Chapter 15: Chapter 15  
Bra was surprised to hear her name called over the intercom. Everyone watched as she shuffled off to the office with her books. She pushed a light blue strand of hair back from her face as she hefted her pack up onto her shoulder. A dark figure brushed past, nearly knocking the girl over.  
"Hey, Bud, watch it!" The words flew out before she turned to see who'd bumped into her. When she did no one was on the breezeway. It was a hot late summer day just like it had been the moment before. Confused, Bra walked into the office.  
"Bra Briefs, this was delivered just now." The secretary handed the girl a white box about the size of a child's fist. Inside was a gold, heart shaped locket with a picture of Bulma, Trunks and Bra on the back side and a blurry picture of Vegeta on the front. A note was scrawled inside. Tears blurred her eyes as Bra read;  
"Always watching and loving my Princess."  
The secretary pulled the note away and read it for herself. She understood immediately and took her into the small cubicle where she worked.  
******  
Chichi hummed along with the radio as she cooked. It had been a good day. A letter from Goten had a note inside from Gohan and pictures of Pan. In it Goten had mentioned how Trunks was planning a party for Bra on the fifteenth and he couldn't wait to see the buffet dinner he was sure Trunks would have lain out. That's when a plan hatched in the back of Chichi's brain; she'd throw a big party for Bra. In usual Chichi determination she'd begun planning the menu. It was a long list.  
****  
Bra walked into the dimly lit room Yukiko kept trying to stifle a giggle as she led her friend through the dark. Bra could sense that wherever she was had to be big and open. The air felt cooler and moved freely around them.  
"Where are we, Yukiko, I can't see anything." Bra whispered loudly. Suddenly the lights in the rink came on and a cacophony of, "Surprise!" assaulted the air. Trunks, Goten, and the rest of the gang were standing near the entrance to Satan on Ice rink. A huge, white cake sat on a round table in the center of the pizza parlor.  
"Happy Birthday, Bra." Yukiko hugged her best friend quickly. Trunks took her hand, leading her to the cake. Tears blurred Bra's aqua color eyes.  
"Here, Sis, light the candles." Trunks pointed to sixteen pale pink candles adorned with roses sitting on the edge of the middle layer of cake.  
"It's beautiful, thank you." She lit the candles carefully. Everyone clapped as Bra blew them out a minute later. Goten video taped the whole event. The rink operator turned on the overhead lights. A fast paced song began to play for the party to take the ice. Adults loitered around the pizza parlor eating and talking. From the shadows Vegeta watched as Bra took to the smooth ice, her pleated skirt twirling as she and a friend spun around giggling. She looked so much like Bulma's photos as a teenager. Vegeta desperately wanted to have Bulma back, even for just a few minutes. He wanted her to be able to share this milestone in their daughter's life. Watching her, he was drawn into the light. No one noticed the compact warrior as he stood by the ice rink. Chichi busily served cake and fruit punch as Krillin played pin ball with Marin. Eighteen nibbled on a slice of pepperoni pizza, watching her husband lose miserably to his tween daughter. Gohan and Goten pulled Videl around the rink, Pan on her back. Vegeta could have sworn he saw Bulma watching from the other side for a split second. He caught himself just before calling out her name. Bra stopped dead on her skates when she saw Vegeta. All the anger and hurt flooded back in. In a flash Bra was standing on the ice directly in front of Vegeta. Her aqua eyes looked hard as diamonds.  
"How dare you show up here!" Trunks heard Bra shout. Gohan and Goten felt her power level climb and skated over. Vegeta looked down in to Bra's eyes, which were beginning to take on a mean, green shade. He didn't say a word as she floated up, eye to eye with her father. Bra began laying it off to him, about how Vegeta had no right to be there and how thoughtless he'd been about others feelings. Her small fists balled up as her voice rose. Rock music and Bra's voice were the only sounds in the ice rink. Trunks came around the wall dividing the ice from the stands but Vegeta sent him a warning glance not to. Bra's fists began pounding on her father's chest as she screamed at him. Vegeta stood and took it. Chichi looked on with tears in her eyes. She knew it must hurt him to have Bra call him worthless and uncaring, among other things. Vegeta took them because he knew it was all true.  
Bra collapsed in tears against her father's chest. Guests began to whisper among themselves. Vegeta put his arms around her and together they walked outside into the late summer heat.  
"I'm sorry, Princess." The phrase was so soft Bra didn't know if she'd heard it or imagined it. She let her head rest on his black button down shirt. Bra remembered all the nights when her father would hold her and rock her back to sleep after a nightmare. No one else could calm her down enough to go back to sleep.  
Traffic moved past the ice rink's parking lot blindly. Goten and Trunks peeked outside to see if the coast was clear. Both of them retreated when they spied the personal moment between Bra and Vegeta.  
"Where have you been all this time? Trunks said you were staying at Chichi's." Bra dried her eyes as she spoke. Vegeta just nodded.  
"You two aren't going to get married are you, because I already have one older brother and that's enough." Vegeta growled, giving her an 'absolutely not' look.  
"Good, then I want you to move back into the Brief's compound where we know where you're at more often." Bra's voice was affirmative, Vegeta was going to or else. It was all Goten and Trunks could do to stay quiet as they listened in. They knew how Vegeta was pinky wrapped by Bra. He'd be moved back in before lunch the next day. The boys had to scramble when Bra and Vegeta headed inside. Goten found Chichi at the food table.  
"Everything's back to normal now, don't be surprised if Vegeta moves back to Capsule Corp soon." Goten whispered to his mother. The party slowly got back underway when Bra returned smiling. Her close friends sent her questioning looks, to which she said she'd tell all about it later.  
*****  
Chapter 16: Chapter 16  
Between the guests and half-Sayians there wasn't enough food left for a dogie bag. Chichi brought her fruit-sherbet punch home in a Styrofoam coffee cup. She was happy to have her big, glass punch bowl home in one piece. Kimchi was eager to see his human when Chichi got to the backyard with his food. The half grown dog sat down right by her foot to eat. Chichi gave him a fond pat and left Kimchi to eat. The back door opened as if by its own decision. It took a moment for the woman to see a familiar hand coming from the shadows.  
"You startled me, Vegeta, you have a bad habit of doing that." Chichi chided, her finger wagging at him, but there was a smile on her face. A mischievous twinkle in his eye told her what he wanted. The glass punch bowl lay forgotten on the deck chair. Chichi didn't resist as Vegeta lifted her off her feet. Together they hovered back through the back door. Chichi stood on Vegeta's feet, her arms around his waist.  
"Where are we going? Chichi breathed as Vegeta held her tighter and took off fast. She watched as the houses flew by looking like colorful ants below them. The sun was beginning to turn the clouds along the horizon a rich, golden color. Vegeta landed on a mountain top somewhere to the west. An ancient temple garden stood like a lone sentinel. Hot springs surrounded the ruins, keeping the snow at bay. It was a place out of time. Vegeta walked with Chichi through the lush, almost tropical gardens dotted with broken statuary. The compact warrior sat down on a stone bench and pulled his boots off, followed by his shirt and pants. He drew Chichi to his side with a wickedly dark stare. Still confused she joined him, pulling off her shoes and started on the buttons of her blouse. The odd pair slid easily into a warm spring and relaxed. Vegeta pulled a chilled bottle of wine from just outside the hot springs.  
"It's not like you to celebrate, what's going on?" Chichi suddenly became very afraid. This was nothing like the Vegeta she'd come to know.  
"I want to say good-bye here." He poured two glasses and handed one to Chichi.  
"What do you mean, good-bye, where are you going?" Chichi swallowed hard.  
"Are you moving back to Capsule Corp then?" Chichi watched the warrior beside her carefully.  
"Yes." Vegeta answered flatly. Chichi's head spun and she hadn't even sipped her wine yet.  
"Is it because of what went on at the party today?" She saw his distinctive profile nod in the sunset light.  
"You were, and always are, welcome at my house." She spoke slowly and softly, hoping Vegeta would lean in to hear her better. On cue he neared her lips. Carelessly Vegeta threw his glass toward the dying sunset. The couple watched the sun set in each other's eyes. Rich colors of red, gold blue and purple caressed Chichi's skin as she looked down on Vegeta during their solitary passion.  
*****  
Morning on the mountain was chilly outside the hot spring. Vegeta wrapped his unlikely lover up in his long jacket and flew back to the house. He lay beside her until her eyes opened.  
"I thought you'd have gone by now." Chichi rubbed her sleepy eyes. With a quick kiss Vegeta did leave. His bags were sitting by the front door waiting for him.  
"Are you going to visit from time to time?" Chichi asked hesitantly. The Sayian warrior turned just before he crossed the door jamb. His rarely seen smirk and leering glance answered her. As easily as that Vegeta was gone. He'd found his way back home.  
The End  
Epilogue  
One night, after being intimate and just before Vegeta dozed off Chichi began giggling out of the blue. He thought she'd fallen asleep and was dreaming so he shook her gently.  
"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking, there were only two Sayians left and I've slept with both of them” She sighed then rolled onto her stomach. Vegeta growled exasperatedly and went back to sleep. It was a reminder of all the things Kakarot had done first.


End file.
